


Friends Who Kiss (Sometimes)

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Psychological Drama, Sorry about ending, perhaps, there will be a lot of kissing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Przyjaciele, którzy od czasu do czasu się całują? Czy tym mianem można było określić Faro i Thrawna?At least, Thrawn and Karyn are friends who do that. Sometimes.





	1. Pocałunek w policzek/A kiss on the cheek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pureblood_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Friends Who Kiss (Sometimes) - English Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753324) by [Pureblood_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/pseuds/Pureblood_Slytherin)



Pierwszy był pocałunek w policzek, konwencjonalna dla wielu ludzi forma powitania. Pocałunek w policzek oznaczał przywiązanie i przyjaźń. Mógł być, jak w tym przypadku, radosną reakcją na jakąś nieoczekiwaną dobrą wiadomość. Na przykład wieść o zasłużonym awansie.

Thrawn chciał być tym, który poinformuje Faro o przyznaniu jej rangi komodora. Tym, który – jako jej przełożony – przypnie jej odznaczenie podczas oficjalnej nominacji. Zamierzał w ten sposób wyrazić swój szacunek i uznanie dla niej i jej dokonań.

Kiedy wezwał do swojego biura panią jeszcze-komandor, nie uprzedził jej, w jakiej sprawie zapragnął się z nią widzieć i dlaczego było to takie pilne. Może z tego właśnie powodu Faro była zdenerwowana – nie spodziewała się niczego dobrego. On sam z kolei celowo budował napięcie, by niespodzianka była większa. Chciał zobaczyć wszystkie malujące się na twarzy Karyn emocje, gdy ta usłyszy o swoim awansie. Ciekawiło go to, jak Faro w takiej sytuacji się zachowa.

Zaobserwował szok i radość. Szczęście i niedowierzanie. „Nie żartuje pan, sir? Naprawdę?”. Uśmiechał się do niej, a ona do niego. I wtedy, nieoczekiwanie, Faro zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję.

To był uścisk. _Przyjacielski_ uścisk. Thrawn uniósł najpierw obie ręce w bezwiednym, bezradnym odruchu, a następnie w pełni świadomie objął stojącą przed nim kobietę, swoją podwładną. Oparł dłonie na jej plecach, wygładził jej mundur.

To było całkiem miłe, uznał Thrawn. Bliskość drugiej osoby. Ciepłej. Miękkiej. Pachnącej mydłem i kobiecymi perfumami. Bał się poruszyć, zepsuć chwilę szczęścia przyszłej komodor, zachować nieprofesjonalnie, niestosownie.

Wiedział, że ludzie często reagowali emocjonalnie. Faro właściwie była jedną z bardziej opanowanych osób, z którymi dotychczas pracował. Na mostku zawsze zachowywała zimną krew. A po godzinach? Thrawn nie miał zbyt wielu okazji, by poznać prywatnie swoją zastępczynię. Zazwyczaj wymieniali się zadaniami, kiedy on kończył wachtę, komandor zaczynała swoją. Rzadko w tym samym czasie oboje byli „wolni”.

Thrawn wyobrażał sobie, że Karyn miała jakichś znajomych, z którymi mogła świętować swój awans. Zamierzał zwolnić ją ze służby na następnych kilka godzin w ramach „nagrody”. To był jej dzień. Powinna go jakoś uczcić.

Jej dzień zaczynał się teraz, w jego objęciach. Czuł jej przyspieszone bicie serca – jej piersi przylegały do jego klatki piersiowej! – i słyszał jej cichy radosny śmiech. Jej palce zaciskały się na jego ramionach i karku. Mogliby tak stać o wiele dłużej, gdyby Karyn nie obróciła nagle głowy i nie pocałowała go…

W policzek. Po przyjacielsku. Najwyraźniej byli obecnie _przyjaciółmi_. Kiedy jej ciepłe usta dotknęły jego policzka, Thrawn poczuł się tak, jakby sam awansował. Nie cieszył się jednak zbyt długo tym niecodziennym acz przyjemnym stanem, ponieważ Karyn, mocno speszona, szybko odsunęła się od niego.

Jej rozgrzane policzki lśniły czerwienią, a w oczach malował się strach przed reprymendą.

\- Przepraszam, sir – wybąkała. – Zachowałam się… nieprofesjonalnie.

\- Spokojnie – odrzekł Thrawn. – W tej sytuacji to zrozumiałe.

Komandor dotknęła swojego niemal tak samo gorącego jak policzki czoła i odgarnęła włosy. Zaśmiała się nerwowo, z zażenowaniem.

\- Zwykle tak nie reaguję – tłumaczyła się. – Nie spodziewałam się tego. Zupełnie. Awans. Po tylu latach. Myślałam, że to niemożliwe, bo… nie mam żadnych wysoko postawionych znajomych.

Popatrzyła na niego.

\- Napisał pan dla mnie rekomendację, sir? – zapytała.

\- Zasłużyła pani – odparł – _komodor_ Faro. Z radością będę panią tak tytułował.

Zmieszała się lekko.

\- Mogę dostać nowy przydział – przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. – Nowy statek.

\- Poradzi sobie pani znakomicie z nowymi zadaniami – zapewnił ją Thrawn.

\- Nie – zaśmiała się znów, niemal histerycznie. – To znaczy: wiem, że sobie poradzę. Martwię się tylko, czy pan… da sobie beze mnie radę.

Zmarszczył brwi. _Co takiego chciała przez to powiedzieć?_

\- Przepracowuje się pan, sir – oświadczyła mu komandor. – Poprawia pan wszystkich, którzy nie stosują pańskich metod, ponieważ ich nie rozumieją… Kiedy odejdę… _jeśli_ odejdę, będzie pan musiał spuścić nieco z tonu, pozwolić Woldarowi i Pellaeonowi pracować _ich_ trybem, a nie pańskim.

Wpatrywał się w nią przez moment, przetwarzając nowe dane.

\- Nie próbowałem… narzucać pani moich metod.

\- Nie, oczywiście – zgodziła się z nim szybko Faro. – Inspirował mnie pan. Chciałam być taka jak pan. Starałam się pana odciążyć, marzyłam o tym, by zasłużyć na pana pochwałę.

\- Przepraszam zatem, że niedostatecznie panią chwaliłem – odparł. – Nie widziałem takiej potrzeby. Ludzie to chyba nazywają… emocjonalnym wsparciem. Przepraszam za brak owego wsparcia.

Pokręciła głową. Na jej twarzy widniał uśmiech.

\- Ależ dawał mi pan wsparcie – powiedziała – tylko… innego rodzaju. Przecież aprobował pan proponowane przeze mnie rozwiązania, chwalił efektywność… Pamiętam niemal każde pańskie „świetnie”, „doskonale” i to, jak się pan uśmiechał, stojąc na mostku i obserwując moją pracę. Potem przestał mnie pan sprawdzać i zaczął powierzać bardziej odpowiedzialne zadania. To znaczy, że zapracowałam na pańskie zaufanie.

Uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Wyprostował się, splótł dłonie za plecami.

\- Nie musi być pani taka jak ja – rzekł. – Właściwie cenię w pani najbardziej nie to, że robi pani coś tak, jak ja bym to zrobił, tylko to, że wykazuje pani własną inicjatywę. Potrafi pani samodzielnie pokierować swoim statkiem i, jak sądzę, zapewne także i całą flotą. Uważam, że marnuje się pani w roli mojej dublerki. Oczywiście będę z panią chętnie dalej współpracował, ale nie chcę… nie zmierzam tu pani zatrzymywać, skoro może pani osiągnąć znacznie więcej.

\- Z pana ust to ogromna pochwała – odparła Faro z uśmiechem, który nagle lekko przygasł. – To nie tak, że chce się pan mnie pozbyć? Nie myśli pan chyba, że wchodzę panu w drogę, że za bardzo się mieszam i jeszcze to…

Wykonała gest, jakby obejmowała powietrze. Thrawn cierpliwie czekał, by dokończyła swoją wypowiedź.

\- To było… naruszenie pewnych granic – stwierdziła stremowana. – Pozwoliłam sobie na zbyt wiele. Przepraszam. To się więcej nie powtórzy.

Poczuł pewien dyskomfort, gdy to powiedziała. Coś jakby… żal.

\- Tak… to… niedopuszczalne, gdy oboje jesteśmy na służbie, jednakże… – przełknął ślinę – to zachowanie akceptowalne pomiędzy przyjaciółmi, a chciałbym móc panią zaliczyć… do grona moich przyjaciół.

„Zaliczyć”, cóż za lapsus językowy! Powiedział Faro, że chciałby ją „zaliczyć”. Mógł sobie wyobrazić horror rysujący się na twarzy komandora Vanto, prawie jakby ten stał tuż obok i słyszał jego słowa.

\- To dla mnie zaszczyt, panie admirale – odrzekła Faro.

Może nie wyczuła podtekstu. Całe szczęście!


	2. Pocałunek w rękę/A kiss on the hand

Wielki admirał długo myślał nad tym, w jaki sposób rozpocząć prywatne zapoznawanie się z komodor Faro. Mógł zaprosić ją gdzieś… na nowo otwartą wystawę w Coruscańskiej Galerii Sztuki, na przykład. A ona mogła mu odmówić. Studiowanie sztuki niewątpliwie kojarzyło jej się z _pracą_ , ich wspólną pracą i jego długimi monologami. Zwiedzanie muzeum nie było raczej dla Karyn wymarzonym sposobem na spędzanie czasu wolnego od służby.

Nie uznałaby tego za _randkę_ – o to na szczęście mógł być spokojny – ale, gdyby Thrawn mocniej na nią naciskał, potraktowałaby ich wspólne wyjście jako część ich pracy, a zaproszenie – jako polecenie służbowe.

Większy sukces mógłby odnieść, gdyby zaproponował jej wspólny sparring. Cóż, chętnie by to zrobił, gdyby nie to, że… obecnie w ramach ćwiczeń pojedynkował się z dwoma droidami strażniczymi. Równocześnie. Przeciwnik z krwi i kości, co prawda, stanowiłby ciekawą odmianę, jednakże… Thrawn nie chciał przez przypadek uszkodzić swojej jakże cennej zastępczyni. Nie był również pewien, jak Faro by zareagowała na propozycję pojedynkowania się z nim. Czy w jej oczach nie przypominałoby to zbytnio walki o władzę?

Może powinien raczej zasugerować, by wspólnie walczyli przeciwko obu droidom? To był o wiele lepszy pomysł. Z drugiej zaś strony… Thrawn doskonale dawał sobie radę sam z tymi robotami, a proszenie Faro o „wsparcie” podczas walki mogło zostać przez nią odebrane jako jego przyznanie się do słabości. Nie chciał, żeby straciła do niego szacunek.

Z kolei zaproszenie jej na trening i przydzielenie jej wyłącznie roli obserwatorki wyglądałoby tak, jakby się przed nią popisywał. Lecz gdyby następnie pozwolił jej samej spróbować swoich sił, mógłby na pewien czas stać się jej osobistym trenerem… Tak, to mogłoby się nawet udać... o ile _zniósłby_ patrzenie na to, jak droidy dają jej porządny wycisk.

Wielokrotnie Thrawn rzucał Faro na głęboką wodę, stawiał przed nią coraz trudniejsze zadania, jednak nasłanie na nią morderczych droidów mogłoby okazać się… pewną przesadą. Karyn mogłaby dojść do mylnego wszak wniosku, że jej przełożony niekoniecznie darzył ją sympatią, skoro, zupełnie niepotrzebnie, wystawiał ją na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo.

Najprawdopodobniej potraktowałaby jego propozycję jak wyzwanie. I… poczułaby się bardzo źle, gdyby nie sprostała temu testowi. Wielki admirał wiedział, że komodor nie dorównywała mu umiejętnościami i sprawnością fizyczną – z natury rzeczy była od niego fizycznie słabsza. Była ludzką kobietą i nie posiadała nadprzyrodzonych zdolności Jedi, podczas gdy on był chissańskim mężczyzną w sile wieku, szczególnie dbającym o swą formę.

Tego typu porównania między nim a nią nie miały większego sensu, gdyż przy takich a nie innych parametrach szala zwycięstwa zawsze przechylała się na jego korzyść. Nie on powinien być wyznacznikiem standardów dla komodor Faro. I nie chciał nim być, ponieważ Imperium nie potrzebowało dwóch Thrawnów, mogło natomiast bardziej skorzystać na różnorodności. Faro miała swoje własne zalety, była diamentem, który wymagał tylko oszlifowania. Nie mogła stać się kolejnym „Thrawnem”, ale ciężką pracą była w stanie zajść znacznie wyżej: otrzymać admiralską rangę, a może i nawet, kiedyś, zostać wielką admirał. Życzył jej tego. Szczerze. Ale…

Lubił z nią pracować. Cieszył się z obecnej sytuacji: że był jej przełożonym, a ona jego podwładną. Co prawda, komplikowało to nieco ich _przyjaźń_ i zamykało przed nimi drogę ku „poważnej relacji”, jednak ów przypadkowy w gruncie rzeczy układ sprawił, że stali się sobie w pewien sposób bliscy. W każdym razie Thrawn nikomu nie ufał teraz tak, jak komodor Faro.

I w końcu doszło do tego, do czego dojść kiedyś musiało: Faro spuściła nieco gardę i Thrawn uderzył do niej. Zaproponował jej _przyjaźń_. Nie całkiem o to mu chodziło, chociaż faktycznie wysoko cenił sobie jej towarzystwo. Musiał wtedy jakoś wybrnąć z niespodziewanej, niezręcznej sytuacji, w jakiej oboje się znaleźli: jego zastępczyni instynktownie objęła go i spontanicznie pocałowała w policzek. Mógł albo ukarać Karyn za zbytnią poufałość, jaką mu okazała, i tym samym pogrzebać swoje szanse u niej albo poszerzyć ich relację o aspekt typowo towarzyski, proponując jej… przyjaźń właśnie.

I ta ich _przyjaźń_ rozwijała się teraz stopniowo, nadal na pokładzie Chimaery, gdzieś pomiędzy ich służbowymi obowiązkami. Właściwie tej _przyjaźni_ nie sposób było odróżnić od ich uprzednich czysto zawodowych stosunków. Oboje zwyczajnie nie potrafili nie rozmawiać o swojej pracy. Ponadto, używanie tytułów tak bardzo weszło im w krew, że nagłe przejście na „ty” wydawało im się dziwaczne, niestosowne. Nawet gdy znajdowali chwilę, kiedy oboje byli „po służbie” i mogli napić się razem coruscańskiego czerwonego wina w jego prywatnych kwaterach, nadal zwracali się do siebie z najwyższym szacunkiem, „admirałując” i „komodorując” sobie wzajemnie.

Po kilku kieliszkach Thrawnowi jeszcze bardziej podobało się brzmienie jego oficjalnej imperialnej rangi. Chociaż… po cichu liczył na to, że Faro wreszcie się pomyli i nazwie go po prostu „Thrawnem”. Jak dotąd nie zdarzyło się to ani razu. Szkoda. Bardzo chciał zobaczyć rumieniec zakłopotania na jej twarzy.

Być może ów niezamierzony wcale impas w ich stosunkach wynikał z tego, że każde z nich uważało, że to drugie powinno zapoczątkować zwyczaj mówienia sobie po imieniu. Thrawn nie chciał, by Karyn uznała, że traktował ją protekcjonalnie, ponieważ była jego podwładną, kobietą. Gdzieś w jego głowie tkwiło przeświadczenie, że to ona, kobieta, powinna wyjść z propozycją przejścia na „ty”. Z drugiej zaś strony wielki admirał rozumiał dobrze, dlaczego komodor nie mogła tego zrobić. Powstrzymywała ją przed tym świadomość, że Thrawn był od niej starszy stopniem, ba, znacząco przewyższał ją rangą. I, bądź co bądź, wciąż był jej przełożonym.

Być może udałoby im się zburzyć ten sztuczny mur, który ich dzielił, gdyby znaleźli się w sytuacji stricte prywatnej, w miejscu, które ewidentnie nie łączyło się z ich pracą. W operze, na przykład. Albo w muzeum czy galerii sztuki nowoczesnej. Choć i tego typu przestrzeń, z oczywistych względów, mogłaby przemienić się w miejsce ich pracy, gdyby Thrawn odkrył powiązania pomiędzy eksponowanymi dziełami a przedstawicielami Sojuszu Rebeliantów, z którymi akurat niebawem miało przyjść się im mierzyć na polu bitwy.

Żeby nie myśleć o pracy, wielki admirał musiał skupić się na chwili obecnej. Czyli pozostawało im wspólne picie albo treningi. Picia już spróbowali.

*

Czy oferta wspólnej sesji ćwiczeniowej miała w sobie coś niestosownego, nieprzyzwoitego? Dwoje dorosłych, przeciwnej płci, pocących się w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu… z droidami zaprogramowanymi tak, by atakować każdego, kto znajdzie się w zasięgu ich czujników. Dwie osoby, partnerzy, którzy musieli sobie wzajemnie ufać… by żadnemu z nich przez przypadek podczas tego ostrego treningu nie stała się krzywda. Chwila nieuwagi jego bądź jej… i Thrawn gorzko pożałowałby tego, że pozbawił swoje roboty ograniczników. Mógł, co prawda, je wyłączyć w dowolnym momencie znaną sobie komendą, ale… nie cofnąłby precyzyjnie wymierzonego ciosu czy celnie oddanego laserowego strzału. Wypadki się zdarzały. Istniało ryzyko.

Narażanie własnego życia w pewien sposób go ekscytowało, jednak czym innym było wystawianie na niebezpieczeństwo swojej podwładnej… swojej _przyjaciółki_.

Niejako prościej byłoby mu zaprosić Faro na randkę niż na trening, podczas którego mogłoby przydarzyć jej się coś złego. Znów wracało pytanie: jak właściwie miał umotywować swoją prośbę? Chodziło mu tylko o spędzenie wspólnie wolnego czasu. Znalazł czynność, którą, w jego przekonaniu, mogli razem wykonywać przyjaciele płci przeciwnej, darzący się zaufaniem i szacunkiem; zajęcie, które nie wpisywało się w ramy i rygor ich pracy. Oczywiście, kiedy w końcu Thrawn odważył się zasugerować swojej zastępczyni trening, odebrała to… jako radę, by popracowała nad swoją kondycją.

\- Ćwiczę regularnie, sir, walkę wręcz i strzelanie na strzelnicy – oznajmiła mu. – Jeżeli jednak uważa pan, że moja forma nie spełnia pańskich wyśrubowanych wymogów, zmienię swój harmonogram tak, by wpasować weń dodatkowe sesje ćwiczeniowe.

Tym samym starała się subtelnie dać mu do zrozumienia, że dawała z siebie wystarczająco wiele i jej organizm mógł zwyczajnie nie wytrzymać „chissańskiego tempa”, które w jej mniemaniu Thrawn starał się jej narzucić. Spróbował wyprowadzić ją z błędu. Wyjaśnił, że chodziło mu o prywatne, wspólne sesje.

Orzechowe oczy Karyn stały się wówczas okrągłe jak dwie orbitalne stacje bojowe.

\- Sir, nie wiem, czy podołam takiemu zadaniu – rzekła nieco zmieszana. – Słyszałam, że ćwiczy pan z…

\- Droidami strażniczymi, owszem – uśmiechnął się do niej zachęcająco, jakby zapraszał ją do tańca. –Technika walki zmienia się w zależności od panujących warunków. Sądzę, że oboje moglibyśmy się o sobie czegoś nauczyć… od siebie, rzecz jasna.

Znów się przejęzyczył, ale, na szczęście, nie była to groźna omyłka. Faro mogła pomyśleć, że Thrawn chciał poprzyglądać się jej podczas ich wspólnych treningów, by ocenić jej technikę i umiejętności, ewentualnie poprawić ją i polecić jej jakieś konkretne ćwiczenia rozwojowe. Naturalnie, Karyn uznała te planowane przez niego treningi za test, ale nie taki, który można zdać lub oblać – wyczuła, że Thrawn miał ochotę ją uczyć i starał się spersonalizować jej szkolenie.

Później wielki admirał wyrzucał sobie, że mógł zaproponować jej jednak _przyjacielski_ sparring, zamiast ustawiać się w roli jej mentora. Nauczyciel i uczennica – znów w ich relacjach pojawiała się hierarchia. W tej sytuacji: zupełnie niepotrzebna.

**

Podczas pierwszego z ich treningów na samym początku Thrawn upewnił się, że Faro miała na sobie ochraniacze. Sam zawsze zakładał rękawice ochronne, gdyż zdarzało mu się czasem dłonią parować ciosy lub też wyprowadzać własne – oczywiście wiedział, że boksując się z droidem, nie dałby rady go uszkodzić; robił to jedynie dla własnej rozrywki. Te same ruchy okazałyby się jednakże bardzo skuteczne w walce z przeciwnikiem z krwi i kości. A ponieważ żaden wojownik nie powinien być bezradny bez broni, Thrawn trenował także walkę wręcz, polegającą na wykorzystaniu masy ciała atakującego wroga przeciwko niemu samemu. I teraz starał się nauczyć tego komodor Faro.

Musiał przyznać, że była dobra w robieniu uników; jednak zdawszy sobie sprawę z tego, że kopniaki i ciosy pięścią miały niewielką skuteczność przeciwko robotom, Faro instynktownie rozglądała się za bronią, jakąkolwiek bronią. Podczas prawdziwej walki takie zachowanie było sensowne, naturalne, jednakże niewątpliwie błędem było zbytnie poleganie na posiadanej lub pozyskanej broni. Chociażby zwykły blaster: przeciwko droidom strażniczym był zupełnie bezużyteczny. Karabin, należący do standardowego wyposażenia szturmowców, stanowił w takim przypadku o wiele lepszą broń, lecz i tej należało używać umiejętnie podczas podobnego starcia. Strzały w pancerz robota, choćby i wymierzone z niewielkiej odległości, były zmarnowanymi atakami. Mogły służyć jedynie odwróceniu uwagi blaszaka od… Od sojusznika, który niemal równocześnie wyprowadzał własny atak.

\- Doskonałe zgranie w czasie – pochwalił później Karyn.

Ta z kolei wybałuszyła na niego oczy. Musiała być wtedy śmiertelnie przerażona, kiedy ogromny droid zmierzał w jej stronę z ewidentnie złymi zamiarami, a ona – pomimo posiadania nienajgorszej broni – nie była go w stanie zdjąć ani jednym z całkiem precyzyjnie oddanych strzałów.

Thrawn pokazał jej słabe punkty maszyny.

\- Tutaj i tutaj.

\- Tak, teraz widzę – rzekła z przekąsem, na jaki w oficjalnej sytuacji nie pozwoliłaby sobie względem swojego przełożonego: Thrawn poczytał to za swój sukces. – Ale trudno trafić w te miejsca, kiedy droidy się poruszają, chyba, że… dopuści się je naprawdę blisko.

\- Taka strategia mogłaby okazać się owocna – zgodził się z nią Thrawn. – Masz jednak słuszne obawy przed tak radykalnym zmniejszeniem dystansu pomiędzy sobą a tak groźnym przeciwnikiem.

\- Tak… jeśli strzał nie unieszkodliwiłby droida, byłoby po mnie.

\- Niekoniecznie. Jesteś szybsza od tych robotów, a to daje ci nad nimi niebagatelną przewagę.

\- Tak. Gdybym chciała przed nimi uciekać.

Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony jej słowami.

\- Uniki – powiedział – należy połączyć z kontratakiem. Zwiększanie dystansu w tej sytuacji działa na twoją niekorzyść. Zwróć uwagę na to, że tego typu roboty mogą stosować ostrzał z pewnej odległości… lecz nie robią tego, gdy ich wróg znajduje się zaledwie o kilka metrów od nich: wówczas starają się go zmiażdżyć jak zwykłą przeszkodę.

Faro odpowiedziała mu cierpkim uśmiechem.

\- Nie wiem, czy bycie zmiażdżonym jest w tej sytuacji lepszym wyjściem – stwierdziła.

\- Nie jest. Ale w sprzyjających warunkach – tupnął ostentacyjnie piętą, by spojrzała na podłoże – jesteś w stanie go uniknąć, o ile nic nie krępuje twoich ruchów. Bardzo podobny rodzaj robotów był używany przez separatystów i był niezwykle skuteczny przeciwko klonom, ale stawał się łatwym celem dla Jedi.

\- Jedi mieli lepszy refleks – zauważyła – i miecze świetlne.

\- Owszem. Mieli miecze. Mogli nimi przebić nawet tak gruby pancerz – wskazał palcem na jednego z droidów – ale wymagało to od nich zadania precyzyjnego ciosu.

Spojrzał na Karyn.

\- Wbicie miecza to koniec – oznajmił – wcześniej jednak trzeba pokonać przeciwnika.

Westchnęła.

\- Nie zazdroszczę Jedi takiej walki – odrzekła.

\- Nie?

Podszedł bliżej do nieaktywnego już robota.

\- Wystarczy zrozumieć, jak te droidy działają, by odnieść nad nimi zwycięstwo.

Obrócił się i ponownie utkwił wzrok w Karyn.

\- Są przewidywalne. Można je wyłączyć lub przeprogramować. Nie są tak wielkim wyzwaniem jak żywe inteligentne istoty. Stawiając czoła robotom, tak naprawdę walczysz z samą sobą.

\- W takim razie – Faro zaczęła powoli odpinać ochraniacze, sugerując tym samym, że miała dość nauki jak na jeden dzień – niezbyt dobrze idzie mi ta walka.

Dostrzegł wtedy zaczerwienienia na jej ciele, które niewątpliwe miały w przyszłości przerodzić się w siniaki. Na dodatek na jej lewym nadgarstku pojawiła się niewielka opuchlizna. Niedobrze.

Faro wczuła jego wzrok i odruchowo dotknęła prawą dłonią stłuczenia.

\- Nie jest złamana – oświadczyła mu niefrasobliwym tonem i, by udowodnić słuszność swojego stwierdzenia, uniosła lewą rękę i pomachała mu.

A potem skrzywiła się lekko.

\- Mogę na to zerknąć? – zapytał wówczas zaniepokojony.

Zawahała się. Thrawn przyjął jej milczenie za zgodę. Zdjął rękawiczki, a następnie ostrożnie ujął jej dłoń w swoją. Karyn zaczerpnęła gwałtownie powietrza.

Oczy Chissa umożliwiały mu widzenie w podczerwieni, o czym jego podwładna dobrze wiedziała. Zauważył rozwijający się stan zapalny. Choć nie miał w oczach rentgena, wystarczyło przyjrzeć się z bliska układowi kości i ścięgien, by upewnić się co do tego, że istotnie uszkodzenie było minimalne. Powinien wystarczyć więc zimny okład, odrobina bacty i po kilku godzinach komodor mogła spokojnie wrócić do swojej pracy.

Gdy z tak bliska patrzył na jej drobną dłoń, wyczuł zmianę temperatury ciała Karyn: tak, ewidentnie podniosła się ona o jedną, a może dwie dziesiąte stopnia. Thrawn czuł pod palcami jej ciepłą skórę, a następnie… dmuchnął na nią. Przezwyciężył chęć, by spojrzeć na oblicze Faro, na którym niewątpliwie malowało się teraz zdumienie, i dmuchnął ponownie. Niepotrzebny, nieracjonalny gest, podobnie jak pocałunek, który chwilę później złożył na jej odkrytej skórze. Dopiero wtedy wypuścił jej dłoń ze swojego słabego uścisku.

Wyprostował się, starając się ukryć nagłe zakłopotanie. Na szczęście Faro nie była aż tak dobra w czytaniu twarzy.

\- To… zwyczaj powszechny wśród moich ludzi – zmyślił naprędce. – Wyraz szacunku wobec zranionego wojownika.

Karyn przez chwilę nic nie mówiła, a potem, niespodziewanie, oznajmiła mu:

\- U nas czasem całuje się takie stłuczenia… u małych dzieci. Zwykle robią to ich rodzice.

Wielki admirał poczuł się przez to wyjątkowo niezręcznie.

\- To wyraz troski – wyjaśniła mu, uśmiechając się niewinnie. – Doceniam ten gest.

Pomyślał wtedy, że mógłby pocałować pozostałe stłuczenia i siniaki na jej ciele… i raptem zrobiło mu się gorąco: gorącej niż po wcześniejszej walce z droidami strażniczymi. Owszem, Thrawn nie ukrywał tego, że troszczył się o Karyn, ale zbyt ochocze całowanie jej obrażeń, mogłoby zostać przez nią źle odebrane.

Najlepsza zawsze była metoda małych kroków – i Thrawn postawił właśnie pierwszy na drodze do serca swojej komodor.


	3. Pocałunek w czoło/A kiss on the forehead

Niekiedy pocałunek mógł towarzyszyć pożegnaniu. Thrawn zaaranżował w taki sposób swoją odprawę, by mieć chwilę na rozmowę z Faro w cztery oczy, pozornie pod pretekstem przekazania jej wytycznych, którymi powinna się kierować w przypadku ataku sił rebelianckich. W gruncie rzeczy jednak szczegółowe rozkazy nie były potrzebne – pod jego nieobecność komodor powinna sobie świetnie dać radę samodzielnie. Nie, Thrawn nie martwił się wcale o to, że po swoim powrocie z Coruscant zastanie na Lothalu i ponad nim tylko popiół i zgliszcza. Niepokój, który teraz odczuwał, wiązał się w czymś zupełnie innym.

Chciał pocałować komodor Faro. Z jego obserwacji wynikało, że ludzie w ten sposób właśnie postępowali – całowali się na „do widzenia”. Mężczyzna stawał przed kobietą, pochylał się i całował ją… w policzek albo w usta.

Wielki admirał niestety nie mógł obrać za cel swojego ataku malinowych ust Faro. Jakby to wyglądało? Może ta nie potraktowałaby go od razu „z liścia”, ale mogłaby _chcieć_ to zrobić, co w jego odczuciu było znacznie gorsze od faktycznego policzka, wymierzonego odruchowo, w samoobronie. Thrawn rozumiał, czym była odmowa, spotkał się z nią nie raz, ale zawsze ciężko mu było się z nią pogodzić.

Ponieważ wielki admirał zawsze rozważał kilka możliwych scenariuszy, jeden z nich oczywiście zakładał najgorszą wersję wydarzeń: _Faro darzyła go szacunkiem, może nawet sympatią, ale nie czuła wobec niego nic więcej, ani romantycznej miłości, ani przynajmniej pociągu seksualnego_. Jeśli tak w istocie było, pocałowanie jej mogło całkowicie zepsuć ich _przyjacielską relację._ Przed zdecydowaniem się na tak radykalny krok – namiętny pocałunek – Thrawn musiał mieć pewność, że jego działanie przyniesie pozytywny skutek.

Obserwował Faro bardzo uważnie: jej zachowanie w jego obecności, szczególnie jej mimikę, to, jak reagowała na jego słowa, a jak na jego cielesną bliskość. Gdyby dostrzegł coś, co stanowiłoby wskazówkę, że mógł sobie pozwolić teraz na więcej, z pewnością ruszyłby do ataku. Nie widział jednak wyraźnych oznak zainteresowania seksualnego ze strony pani komodor: albo bardzo dobrze skrywała pociąg ku niemu, albo nic takiego do niego nie czuła, niestety. Toteż z tego powodu Thrawn nie mógł okazać Karyn, że był nią _w ten sposób_ zainteresowany. Musiał być ostrożny. Musiał dowiedzieć się, co takiego podobało jej się u mężczyzn, i uwypuklić u siebie te cechy, o ile, naturalnie, je posiadał.

Najlepiej dla niego byłoby, gdyby Karyn najbardziej pociągała inteligencja, w znacznie gorszej sytuacji znalazłby się bowiem, gdyby okazało się, że komodor lubiła dowcipnych gości, wesołków, żartownisiów. Thrawn pozwalał sobie czasami na sarkastyczne uwagi, ale zwykle nie rozumiał ludzkich kawałów, a gdy je rozumiał – i tak go nie bawiły. Nie potrafił celowo rozśmieszyć Karyn – a podobno to śmiech najbardziej zbliżał do siebie ludzi.

Musiał jakoś sprytnie ją podejść, by zdradziła mu, jak wyglądał jej „męski ideał”. Mógł ją nakłonić do zwierzeń: być jej _dobrym przyjacielem_ , na którego ramieniu zawsze mogła się wypłakać… Chociaż Chiss tak naprawdę nigdy nie widział płaczącej Faro i był niemal pewien, że źle zareagowałby na taki widok. Gdyby Karyn przedstawiła mu listę swoich „ex”, Thrawn użyłby swoich kontaktów w ISB, by wytropić każdego z nich – zebrałby informacje o każdym jej „byłym”, przeanalizowałby ich profile, zadbałby o to, by żaden z tych drani nie znalazł się więcej w pobliżu _jego_ komodor ani nawet nie był w stanie się z nią skontaktować przez holonet. Nie, to nie była zazdrość – Thrawn po prostu chciał ją chronić.

Najtrudniej było mu jednak chronić ją przed samym sobą, bo kiedy stanął naprzeciwko niej, gdy już wręczył jej datapad z rozkazami i za moment miał się pochylić, by „po przyjacielsku” cmoknąć ją w policzek, zauważył, jak niedaleko ów policzek znajdował się od jej różowych ust. Mógł nie trafić, przez przypadek, gdyby Karyn obróciła nieco głowę, a co gorsza, _chciał_ chybić celu i zbadać jej reakcję na _taki_ rodzaj pocałunku.

Spojrzał na jej wargi: założył, że były ciepłe i miękkie w dotyku; może odrobinę słone, a może miały jeszcze posmak wypitego wcześniej przez nią kafu? Nie mógł jednak zbyt długo na nie patrzeć, o ile nie chciał dać Faro jasno do zrozumienia, że korciło go, by ją pocałować właśnie w usta. Zerknął więc na jej lewy policzek, również miękki i ciepły, lecz nie aż tak różowy. W myślach obliczał, pod jakim kątem odchylić głowę, i zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien przytrzymać Karyn w miejscu, objąć ją jakoś, _po przyjacielsku_.

Oboje stali sztywno, choć nie na baczność; Faro trzymała w dłoniach datapad, więc jeśli już miała go uderzyć, to nie otwartą dłonią, lecz datapadem… Zadarła głowę, by móc patrzeć mu w oczy, lubił to w niej, to, że nie odwracała wzroku, jak co po niektórzy… Czy w jej oczach odbijała się teraz nadzieja? A może obawa?

Nie, wielki admirał nie mógł jej pocałować tak, jak tego pragnął. Zamiast tego… pochylił się i ucałował jej czoło. W ten sposób czasem Chissowie okazywali sobie miłość. Czy ludzie także? Thrawn czuł pod swymi wargami gorące czoło Karyn. Jej włosy pachniały szamponem, typowym imperialnym szamponem z przydziału.

Faro instynktownie schyliła głowę, nie cofnęła się, co było dobrym znakiem, nie odepchnęła go, co było znakiem jeszcze lepszym. Patrzyła chyba na jego szyję: na jego grdykę albo na to miejsce tuż ponad kołnierzem jego munduru. O czym mogła myśleć?

Thrawn czuł ciepło, wypełniające go od wewnątrz, przyjemne ciepło na wysokości piersi i stopniowo przesuwające się niżej… Gdyby teraz ona pocałowała jego: w szyję, w podbródek, gdziekolwiek!

Przerwał w końcu ten pocałunek, który i tak trwał o kilka sekund za długo, by można go było nazwać zupełnie niewinnym. Spoglądał na Faro z góry, powinien coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił dobrać właściwie słów, zresztą jakie słowa wyraziłyby więcej niż ten jeden prosty gest? Jego usta same teraz układały się do uśmiechu i miał nadzieję, że Faro go odwzajemni.

W jej oczach widział niepewność, a na jej policzkach jaśniał już rumieniec zakłopotania.

\- Sir?

To jedno słowo skasowało wszystkie jego nieprzyzwoite myśli i postawiło go do pionu. Jaki wielki admirał postępował w ten sposób? Najpierw zapewniał przydział obowiązków, a potem przydziałowy pocałunek? Przyjacielski, zdawać by się mogło, ale czy w istocie _przyjacielski_?

„Sir, proszę przedstawić swoje zamiary” – nie, Faro nigdy nie zapytałaby go o to, nigdy nie kwestionowała jego decyzji, jego rozkazów. To Thrawn musiał nauczyć się wychwytywać jej wątpliwości, by następnie móc je rozwiać. Ona nie mogła zażądać od niego wyjaśnień, to on powinien ich jej dostarczyć, gdy były niezbędne… Czy w tym przypadku były?

\- Nie spodziewam się kłopotów w najbliższym czasie, jednakże – rzekł Thrawn z nieudawaną wcale troską w głosie – nawet najlepszy strateg nie przewidzi niekiedy niektórych wydarzeń. Oby nam obojgu sprzyjało szczęście wojownika i było nam dane zobaczyć się znowu niebawem.

Faro rozluźniła się wówczas nieco; zrozumiała, że było to przyjacielskie pożegnanie. Na jej twarzy pojawił się przepiękny uśmiech, kiedy odpowiedziała mu:

\- Dziękuję, sir. Bezpiecznej podróży i oby… oby wszystko potoczyło się po pańskiej myśli.


	4. Pocałunek w policzek (bis)/A kiss on the cheek (encore)

Ludzie czasem wspominali coś o nastawianiu drugiego policzka – i wówczas zwykle nie myśleli wcale o całowaniu. Szkoda. Jednakże gdy do pocałunku w policzek – powitalnego pocałunku, warto tu dodać – dochodziło, nieuchronnie pojawiał się palący problem drugiego policzka. Całować ten drugi policzek również, czy też nie? A jeśli już oba policzki całować, to czy zacząć od lewej czy od prawej strony?

W niektórych kulturach praktykowano, o zgrozo, potrójne pocałunki. Całujący i całowani musieli być przygotowani na szybką pocałunkową akcję: raz, dwa, trzy, już! – a równocześnie nierzadko nie mogli być pewni tego, czy po drugim pocałunku ów trzeci w ogóle nastąpi. Zwyczaj zwyczajem, ale nie każdy był skory przestrzegać takiej „tradycji” i okazywać podobną „serdeczność”, więc może lepiej już na tych dwóch symbolicznych cmoknięciach „w powietrze” poprzestać? Tak łatwo wszak o nieporozumienie: można uciec przedwcześnie przed tym trzecim pocałunkiem albo przeciwnie: czekać na to ostatnie cmoknięcie, które i tak nie nadejdzie i sztucznie przedłużać tę niezręczną dla obu stron chwilę.

Najprościej w takiej sytuacji było wykorzystać dezorientację całowanego. Przytrzymać tę osobę delikatnie i widząc, jak zaskoczona zastyga w bezruchu, zaatakować. Raz, dwa, trzy. Wtedy dopiero można się było cofnąć, a nawet należało się cofnąć, szybko, uśmiechnąć się promiennie i przejść płynnie z fazy powitań do dalszej części spotkania.

Thrawn mniej więcej o tym wszystkim wiedział – choć na przykład idea „całowania powietrza” była mu całkowicie obca. Wiedział, że ludzie uwielbiali utrudniać sobie każdą możliwą interakcję. Nie zdziwiło go więc wcale to, że w kwestii ilości pocałunków przedstawiciele homo sapiens byli mniej więcej tak samo zgodni, jak w kwestii liczby koreliańskich kręgów piekielnych. Innymi słowy: gdyby zapytać o to dwoje ludzi, każdy odpowiedziałby co innego.

„Dwa czy trzy pocałunki?”, zastanawiał się Thrawn, a ponieważ bardzo lubił komodor Faro, zamiast zadowolić się wyłącznie dwoma pocałunkami, ucałował ją w policzek po raz trzeci.

O tym, że na planecie, z której komodor pochodziła, nie całowano się trzykrotnie, wielki admirał dowiedział się w chwili, gdy Faro spróbowała się cofnąć i jego wargi wylądowały nieco niżej niż zamierzył, tak, że ostatecznie cmoknął dolną część jej policzka… wcale nie tak odległą od jej ust, jak sobie później uświadomił.

Speszył się mocno. A Karyn… zdecydowała się obrócić całą tę sprawę w żart. Przynajmniej on tak odczytał jej uwagę, że liczba pocałunków powinna się równać liczbie dni, przez które danej osoby się nie widziało, a przypadkiem tak właśnie się złożyło, że od ich ostatniego spotkania upłynęły trzy dni.

Thrawn wyobraził sobie, jak musiałby zrekompensować swojej przyjaciółce dłuższą rozłąkę i przez moment wydawało mu się nawet, że mógłby się zdobyć na taki heroizm: niewidzenia się z nią przez, powiedzmy, tydzień, gdyby to w jakikolwiek sposób zbliżyło go do zakosztowania smaku jej ust. Już trzy pocałunki wyglądały niemal jak pocałunkowa sesja, a on… chciał więcej!

\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że to nie było udane powitanie – stwierdził.

\- Nie. Dlaczego? – zdziwiła się Faro.

\- Te pocałunki były dalekie od perfekcji – odrzekł. – Proszę, naucz mnie jak należy to robić.

Wiele ryzykował, zwracając się do niej w ten sposób, ale przecież było to logiczne, że tylko ją, swoją _przyjaciółkę_ , mógł poprosić o taką „pomoc”.

Zresztą, nie była to nawet najdziwniejsza rzecz, jakiej jak dotąd sobie od niej zażyczył. Faro była już przyzwyczajona do tego, że jej chissański dowódca niektórych „ludzkich spraw” zwyczajnie nie rozumiał i że to od niej, swojej prawej ręki, oczekiwał wtedy stosownych wyjaśnień. Zaakceptowała do pewnego stopnia też to, że jego metody działania, a nierzadko i zachowanie, były _inne_ , wynikały wszak z jego wychowania w obcej ludziom kulturze.

*

Zanim się „zaprzyjaźnili”, niektóre takie sytuacje mogły być dla Faro dość krępujące. Choćby to, że to _ją_ wielki admirał poprosił, by pomogła mu opanować kroki imperialnego walca. Cóż, potrzebował wtedy partnerki płci żeńskiej, z którą mógłby przećwiczyć ten taniec, a nikogo innego nie miał pod ręką. Wówczas nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak niestosowne było poproszenie o podobną przysługę „koleżanki z pracy”. Nie wiedział o tym, że podczas tańca będzie musiał stać naprawdę blisko swojej komandor, obejmować ją ramieniem i trzymać jej drobną dłoń w swojej, i że przy niektórych krokach ich biodra… Był zdumiony tym, że ludzie robili takie rzeczy publicznie, towarzysko.

Faro okazała się dobrą instruktorką. Potrafiła w kilku krótkich słowach wyjaśnić mu, czego od niego oczekiwała. Zdawać by się mogło, że zapomniała na moment, że to on był jej dowódcą, a nie na odwrót, a jemu wcale to nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie. Podobało mu się to. Komandor wiedziała, co robi, i umiała skłonić innych, by działali tak, jak sobie tego życzyła. Thrawn widział w niej potencjał przywódczy.

Choć samodzielnie nauczył się kroków, zapamiętał ich kolejność, jak również różne ich wariacje, problem nadal sprawiały mu rytm i… bliskość partnerki. Profesjonalizm Faro pomógł mu niejako wyzbyć się tego typu uprzedzeń. Tak mu się przynajmniej wtedy wydawało.

Później uświadomił sobie, że ten ich wyćwiczony taniec był tak dobry, gdyż oboje świetnie się rozumieli; że przyswoił sobie nie tyle sam taniec, ile mowę ciała Karyn. Muzyka była gdzieś obok, w tle, on zaś koncentrował się na tym, by odpowiadać właściwie na ruchy swojej partnerki i niektóre samemu sprowokować. To też zresztą nie przyszło mu od razu; zabawne, że to Faro pierwsza wyszła z pomysłem przećwiczenia „podnoszeń”. Thrawn nie wyobrażał sobie tego, by mógł nosić na rękach obcą sobie kobietę, w dodatku po sali balowej pełnej ludzi, jednak kiedy znajdował się sam na sam z Karyn Faro i ona życzyła sobie nagle, by ją podniósł… wówczas zwyczajnie nie mógł jej odmówić. Przyjemnie było poczuć ciężar jej ciała i zobaczyć, jak śmieją jej się oczy… może nie tylko dlatego, że Thrawn poprawnie wykonał zaplanowaną choreografię? Ta myśl na długo utkwiła w jego głowie: że Karyn Faro mogła go _lubić_. Potem stwierdził, że równie dobrze mogło to być myślenie życzeniowe – że tak naprawdę to on ją polubił. Przez to taniec przestał dla niego być tylko sekwencją kroków i obrotów, zniknął też problem związany z bliskością partnerki, skoro była nią Karyn Faro, jego zastępczyni, którą cenił i której ufał.

Wtedy jeszcze Thrawn nie myślał o tym, że mógłby tak po prostu pochylić się i pocałować ją w usta, gdy znajdowała się w jego ramionach. Spychał gdzieś na dno świadomości to, jak seksownie komandor wyglądała, kiedy włosy opadały jej na czoło i lekko zdyszana oddychała przez usta. Jego ciało lepiej wychwytywało tego typu sygnały niż jego rozum: Thrawn instynktownie obejmował Faro mocniej i prowadził ją pewniej niż dotychczas, jak gdyby przypomniał sobie nagle, że to on był dowódcą, że to on musiał w tym tańcu prowadzić i przewodzić. Teraz czuł się przygotowany do tej roli, wiedział, jak należy to robić, by jego partnerka poczuła się bezpiecznie i pozwoliła mu się prowadzić.

Ciało odebrało te wszystkie bodźce – i zrozumiało niemal od razu, że Karyn Faro była idealną dla Thrawna partnerką – ale rozum… rozum pysznił się tym, że opanował nową technikę taneczną. Naiwnie wydawało mu się, że wystarczy wziąć sobie do serca wszystkie wskazówki komandor Faro i wówczas zatriumfuje się na parkiecie podczas Imperialnego Balu.

O tym, że taniec wymagał czegoś więcej niż samej techniki, Thrawn przekonał się na własnej skórze, kiedy walcował po sali balowej z gubernator Pryce w swych objęciach. I… problem nie polegał na tym, że Pryce tańczyła nieco inaczej niż Faro, ani na tym, że była od niej niższa i sięgała Thrawnowi zaledwie do ramienia. Nie. Nagle okazało się, że jego ciało źle reagowało na bliskość Pryce. Czy _czyjąkolwiek_ w tej sytuacji bliskość, prócz komandor Faro. Jego ciało protestowało przeciwko tej dziwnej, niestosownej, nieoswojonej kobiecej bliskości – przyzwyczaiło się do obecności Faro, rozpoznawało, że ta kobieta w jego ramionach nie była _nią_ i odmawiało kooperacji.

Ten taniec, a potem dwa kolejne tak zmęczyły Thrawna, że później Chiss szukał tylko okazji, by zaszyć się gdzieś, najlepiej w męskim towarzystwie, i wypić kilka kieliszków wybornego czerwonego wina. Po paru toastach wielki admirał poczuł pewne rozżalenie, że jego zastępczyni nie uczestniczyła w tym Balu; zaczęło go złościć to, że nie otrzymała zaproszenia na tę „elitarną” uroczystość, a nawet w głowie zaświtała mu przekorna myśl, że mógł ją ze sobą zabrać jako „osobę towarzyszącą”, zamiast Pryce, która szybko się ulotniła, by zawrzeć jakieś nowe, opłacalne znajomości. Thrawn podczas tego Balu wolałby mieć u swego boku partnerkę, która razem z nim stałaby w kącie i kontestowała imperialne zwyczaje, niż taką, która aspirowała do tytułu „duszy towarzystwa” i prowadziła uprzejme rozmowy o niczym z gubernatorami, moffami, senatorami i ambasadorami.

Naturalnie, Thrawn rozumiał, dlaczego Pryce to robiła, ale w żaden sposób nie zmieniało to faktu, że czuł się porzucony, zepchnięty na plan dalszy… Przez to też wypił odrobinę za dużo i nagle znakomitym pomysłem wydało mu się „flirtowanie” z młodą księżniczką z Alderaana. Na domiar złego spróbował ją poderwać na swą doskonałą znajomość alderaańskiej sztuki, co na Leii Organie nie zrobiło najlepszego wrażenia. Naprawdę, jak sobie później uświadomił, nie musiał jej mówić, że najchętniej odkupiłby kilka cennych dzieł sztuki od jej rodziny.

Gdy nieco otrzeźwiał, zrozumiał, co tak właściwie przyciągnęło go do młodej księżniczki. Ciemnobrązowe oczy i tegoż koloru włosy… Charyzma… Leia Organa była arystokratką, ale Thrawn stosunkowo łatwo potrafił sobie ją wyobrazić, wydającą rozkazy na mostku gwiezdnego niszczyciela. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że księżniczka nie ukończyła szkoły oficerskiej – jak Faro – i prawdopodobnie nie byłaby zdolna ułożyć bardziej skomplikowanej strategii bitewnej… Z pewnością Thrawn nie mógłby z nią porozmawiać o wojnach klonów… o prawdziwej walce, a nie o polityce.

Przyjrzał się jej lepiej, krytycznie, z pewnego dystansu, i uznał, że w tańcu także nie pasowaliby do siebie; nie tylko z powodu niewielkiego wzrostu księżniczki i jej filigranowej figury. Choć bez trudu mógłby podnieść Leię, nie czuł najmniejszej chęci, by to uczynić. Leia Organa była mu całkowicie obca. Obojętna. Odezwał się do niej tylko dlatego, że desperacko potrzebował towarzystwa kogoś, kto sprawiłby, że ten Bal stałby się dla niego w jakiś sposób _znośny_.

Żałował, że w pobliżu nie było komandora Vanto, z którym mógłby porozmawiać, i komandor Faro, z którą z przyjemnością zatańczyłby choć jeden taniec. Zaczął się nawet głowić nad tym, czy Faro odważyłaby się włożyć suknię – i czy w takiej kreacji wyglądałaby mniej więcej tak, jak księżniczka Leia – czy pozostałaby przy odświętnym mundurze – jak gubernator Pryce. Źle zrobił, że jej nie zaprosił.

Później starał się wyczuć, czy nie uraził w ten sposób Faro. Może oczekiwała, że po tym, jak poświęciła swój wolny czas, by nauczyć go tańca towarzyskiego, Thrawn zabierze ją na Imperialny Bal? Czy Faro w ogóle lubiła bale? W jego odczuciu uczestniczenie w tego typu uroczystościach było istnym koszmarem. Szczerze wątpił, by komandor dobrze się bawiła z „coruscańską elitą”. Dzieliłaby tylko z nim jego niedolę.

**

Kilka miesięcy później wielki admirał zyskał pewność, że powinien był zaprosić Faro na tamten Bal. Może wtedy coś między nimi by zaiskrzyło? Teraz zrobiłby to bez wahania. Teraz było to prostsze, ponieważ łączyła ich _przyjaźń_ , i Karyn, jako jego _przyjaciółka_ , być może byłaby skłonna mu towarzyszyć podczas imperialnych uroczystości. Thrawn z chęcią pokazałby jej słynne Ogrody Palpatine’a, a gdyby to ją nie zainteresowało, spróbowałby ją skusić wizją wykwintnej kolacji i wyśmienitych trunków. I byłaby na tym balu z _nim_ , więc jeśli tylko tolerowała jego towarzystwo, powinna się bawić całkiem nieźle – przez większość czasu mogliby rozmawiać, stojąc, siedząc lub przechadzając się korytarzami Imperialnego Pałacu. Mogliby także odtańczyć kilka tańców, gdyby komodor miała na to ochotę. On nie widział ku temu przeciwwskazań, a nawet… chciał znów wziąć Faro w swoje ramiona, co prawda, niekoniecznie w obecności imperialnych oficjeli, ale właściwie każda okazja ku temu wydawała mu się dobra.

Jak na złość Dzień Imperium dawno minął, do urodzin Imperatora również pozostało jeszcze sporo czasu, nikt ważny – i skłonny wysłać Thrawnowi zaproszenie na weselną uroczystość – nie organizował ślubu; krótko mówiąc: gdy wreszcie wielki admirał dostrzegł jakiś pozytyw wystawnych balów, żadnego nie planowano. Musiał czekać i irytowało go to.

***

Ludzie mówili, że niewykorzystane okazje lubiły się mścić – i tak było tym razem. Chissowie zaś twierdzili, że z każdej porażki płynęła jakaś nauka.

Trzy pocałunki w policzek zamiast dwóch. Pomyłka, która łatwo mogła zepsuć jego przyjacielskie relacje z komodor Faro. Thrawn postanowił wybrnąć z tej niewygodnej sytuacji, odwołując się do swojego „braku typowo ludzkich kompetencji kulturowych”. Zazwyczaj ta strategia działała – przynajmniej w przypadku Faro.

Karyn, nieco zakłopotana, stanęła przed nim, wspięła się na palce i cmoknęła go najpierw w prawy, a potem w lewy policzek.

\- W ten sposób – powiedziała.

\- Pozwolisz?

Gdy skinęła głową, Thrawn powtórzył po niej tę czynność: ucałował jej prawy, a później lewy policzek, a dokładnie okolice jej kości policzkowych. Zauważył, że Faro przymknęła na moment oczy, jakby sprawiło jej to przyjemność. Jemu również całowanie jej rozgrzanych policzków wydało się bardzo miłe i chętnie zrobiłby to ponownie… gdyby tylko takie zagranie nie zepsuło im tej wyjątkowej chwili.

Dwa idealne pocałunki w przepiękne policzki Karyn – Thrawn uśmiechnął się, uszczęśliwiony tym, że tym razem mu się udało.


	5. Pocałunek do pijaku/A drunk kiss

Wielki admirał usłyszał kiedyś od gubernator Pryce, że część zaproszeń należało ignorować i że wykręcenie się z pewnych uroczystości, wbrew temu, co mu się wydawało, było „w dobrym tonie” i że tego właśnie nierzadko oczekiwali od gości sami gospodarze. Jeśli Thrawn dobrze ją wtedy zrozumiał, miało to coś wspólnego z polityką. Jego zdaniem zapraszanie osób, których wcale nie chciało się widzieć, było nielogiczne, a odmawianie komuś wizyty, kiedy nie miało się ku temu dobrego powodu, było po prostu niegrzeczne. Nie przeszło mu więc przez myśl, że zaproszenie, które otrzymał od swojej podwładnej, mogło mieć wyłącznie „kurtuazyjny” charakter.

Nie pomyślał tak, gdyż on i Faro „przyjaźnili się”. Co więcej, sprawiło mu radość to, że zapraszająca go na swoje urodziny komodor zaliczyła go do grona osób, z którymi chciała świętować ów szczególny dla siebie dzień. Całe szczęście wielki admirał nie musiał przekładać swoich obowiązków, by móc uczestniczyć w tej uroczystości, lecz gdyby w jakiś sposób to zaproszenie kolidowało z jego dotychczasowymi planami, chętniej zmieniłby owe plany niż zrezygnował ze spędzenia czasu ze swoją przyjaciółką i solenizantką.

Nie wziął jednak pod uwagę jednego: swojej rangi. Tego, że wszyscy goście Karyn byli jego oficerami, jego podwładnymi. Teoretycznie nie powinno to stanowić problemu, gdyż komodor była druga po nim w hierarchii na Chimaerze, a zatem także i ona przewyższała stopniem wszystkich swoich znajomych z imperialnej floty, poza samym Thrawnem, naturalnie. W praktyce niestety okazało się, że część oficerów nie była pewna, jak zachować się w otoczeniu wielkiego admirała i czy wypada się upić w jego obecności.

Faro robiła, co mogła, by rozluźnić nieco atmosferę. Przypominała zebranym, że wszyscy są po służbie i że przede wszystkim powinni dobrze się bawić. Zachęciła gości, by wznieśli toast. Wpierw wypili więc za jej zdrowie, później, co Thrawna odrobinę zdziwiło, za _jego_ zdrowie, a dopiero potem za zdrowie Imperatora. Następnie toastami uhonorowano poszczególnym oficerów z Chimaery i z innych statków, przynależących do Siódmej Floty i służących obecnie pod jego rozkazami.

Thrawn odkrył, że alkohol czynił ludzi bardziej przystępnymi i skorymi do wynurzeń, kiedy podczas rozmowy z kapitanem Pellaeonem, która pierwotnie dotyczyła koreliańskiej sztuki, poznał całą historię rodziny Pellaeona, dowiadując się przy tym takich rzeczy, o które wcale nie podejrzewał kapitana Harbingera _._ Słuchał jednak jednym uchem tego, co Pellaeon mówił o swoim nieślubnym synu, gdyż cała jego uwaga skupiła się na Faro, która próbowała zachęcić swych gości do wspólnego tańca.

To, co Chiss wówczas zobaczył, ani trochę nie przypominało żadnego z imperialnych balów, w których miał przyjemność czy nieprzyjemność uczestniczyć. Popisy jego oficerów zbliżone były raczej do tańców plemiennych. Tańczono w parach, w grupach lub samodzielnie, często zmieniano partnerów, a nowych dobierano za zasadzie czystego przypadku.

Po części Thrawn miał dziwną ochotę znaleźć się w tym podskakującym tłumie, a po części czuł, że nie potrafiłby się w nim odnaleźć, że nie był dość pijany, by szaleć tak, jak jego załoga. Wówczas zauważył, że jego oficerom łatwiej było zaakceptować jego obecność w zarezerwowanej na tę specjalną uroczystość mesie niż jemu samemu zapomnieć o tym, że powinien zawsze stanowić dla nich wzór właściwego zachowania.

Podczas gdy większość oficerów z czasem pozdejmowała swoje kurtki, on jedynie zdobył się na to, by rozpiąć kilka guzików swojego munduru, a zrobił to i tak dopiero, gdy podchmielony już trochę Woldar, ogłaszając wszem i wobec, jak bardzo było mu gorąco, ściągnął z siebie nie tylko imperialną tunikę, ale i znajdujący się pod nią sportowy podkoszulek. O dziwo, nikt się tym widokiem nie zgorszył, a jedynie zaczęto głośno żartować ze „słabo rozwiniętej” klaty komandora. Thrawn dostrzegł wtedy kątem oka, jak Pellaeon podwijał rękawy swojego munduru, i po namyśle poszedł za jego przykładem.

Ledwie skończył podwijać drugi rękaw, wyrosła przed nim roześmiana i zarumieniona Faro.

\- Admirale, dlaczego pan nie tańczy? – zapytała go. – Tyle pań chciałoby, żeby wziął je pan w swoje ramiona.

Przez moment myślał, że się przesłyszał. Ku jego zdziwieniu Faro wyciągnęła do niego ręce i rzekła zachęcająco:

\- Niech pan nie każe się prosić.

Jak miał odmówić jej, solenizantce? Zastanawiał się, czy podoła tym dzikim pląsom, ale komodor, gdy tylko wyciągnęła go na parkiet, natychmiast zarządziła zmianę muzyki.

\- Tak, jak w walcu – powiedziała szeptem, by tylko on ją usłyszał.

I, choć melodia, którą zagrano, nie była imperialnym walcem, kroki tegoż tańca wpisały się znakomicie w jej równomierny rytm. Raz, dwa, trzy. Raz, dwa, trzy.

Thrawn uśmiechał się, ignorując to, że pozostali woleli im się przyglądać z ogromnym zainteresowaniem niż do nich dołączyć. Zupełnie jakby podziwiali parę uczestniczącą w konkursie tanecznym!

Faro również wyczuła, że jej plan zmobilizowania załogi do uczestnictwa w bardziej tradycyjnych tańcach spalił na panewce. Gdy tylko wybrzmiały ostatnie nuty melodii służącej im za podkład taneczny, komodor popchnęła Thrawna lekko w stronę zakłopotanej komandor Hammerly, a sama złapała za rękę porucznika Lomara.

\- Znacie to przecież! – zawołała. – Musieliście to tańczyć na Balu Absolwentów!

Wówczas oficerowie zaczęli powoli dobierać się w pary i wkraczać, jedni zdecydowanym krokiem, inni nieco nieśmiało, na parkiet.

Thrawn objął ostrożnie Hammerly, sam nie mniej zawstydzony od niej, choć zdecydowanie lepiej od niej ukrywający owo zawstydzenie. Zatańczył z nią, ukłonił się dwornie, a potem, z własnej woli, poprosił do tańca starszą porucznik Pyrondi.

Tańczył ze swoimi podwładnymi, tak, jak zażyczyła sobie tego Faro. Ona wszak dowodziła tą… bitwą.

Niemniej jednak to nie od ciągłego wirowania w tańcu wielki admirał poczuł nagły skurcz w żołądku. Zauważył, że Faro dobrze się bawiła w towarzystwie majora Carvii, dowódcy oddziałów szturmowych. Widok tych dwojga sprawił, że Thrawn nagle stracił zapał do tańca, a poczuł przeogromną wręcz chęć, by napić się ale.

Próbując zejść z parkietu, wielki admirał musiał wyminąć przerażonego porucznika Tschela, który być może myślał, że zmierzający w jego kierunku Thrawn również i jego zechce porwać do tańca.

\- Proszę mnie zastąpić na parkiecie, poruczniku – mruknął Thrawn i czym prędzej udał się w stronę suto zastawionego trunkami stołu.

Przez chwilę studiował etykiety, nim wybrał dla siebie butelkę, a potem zabrał się za degustację jej zawartości. Był jeszcze na tyle trzeźwy, by smakować alkohol, podczas gdy inni okupujący stół oficerowie opróżniali butelki bardziej zachłannie, będąc przy tym zdecydowanie mniej wybrednymi od niego.

On podziwiał kolor napoju i delektował się jego cierpkim smakiem. I łypał złowrogo na Faro i Carvię tańczących razem już drugi taniec! Uważał, że major na zbyt wiele sobie pozwalał, obejmując komodor w talii i szepcąc jej coś do ucha, coś, co sprawiało, że Karyn naprzemiennie śmiała się i rumieniła.

Wielki admirał zacisnął mocniej dłoń na butelce. Nagle przeszło mu przez myśl, że mógłby rzucić tą butelką w majora, a potem, że nie powinien tego robić, by przypadkiem nie trafić komodor Faro. Dopiero po chwili upomniał samego siebie, że rzucanie w kogokolwiek butelką było złym pomysłem i że żaden szanujący się dowódca by tak nie postąpił. Mógł przecież zdegradować majora, ale… za co? Za to, że Carvia kleił się do Faro, która była przepiękną kobietą i z pewnością przyciągała spojrzenia wielu mężczyzn? Thrawn także z przyjemnością na nią patrzył i również z nią tańczył, prawie tak samo, jeśli nie ciaśniej obejmując Faro. Sobie przyznawał prawo do takiego zachowania, a majora chciał za nie zganić, a nawet ukarać.

Chodziło o Faro. Wyłącznie o nią. Thrawn nie czułby się tak, gdyby Carvia obejmował czulej Hammerly, ale gdy widział go z Karyn, z _jego_ Karyn, wzbierał w nim irracjonalny gniew. Czuł się zazdrosny. Zdradzony, niemal. Faro nie powinna tańczyć z Carvią, kiedy Thrawn był w pobliżu.

Zaprosiła go. Chciała, żeby tu był. Dlaczego teraz go ignorowała?

Wolałby spędzić z nią ten wieczór tylko we dwoje. Z nią i z butelką dobrego wina. Tymczasem mógł przebierać w alkoholach, ale nie mógł się dobrać do Karyn, nie był w stanie nawet jej zasugerować, że był nią zainteresowany w ten sposób.

Odgarnął włosy i wrócił do piorunowania wzrokiem tańczącego majora.

\- Moja żona odeszła z takim – czknął obok niego Pellaeon.

Thrawn obrócił się i spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na kapitana Harbingera.

\- Zostawiła pana dla jakiegoś majora, kapitanie? – zapytał.

\- Nie, on pracował dla KorSeku.

\- KorSeku?

\- Służby Ochrony Korelli – wyjaśnił smętnie Pellaeon. – On był na miejscu, a ja…

\- Ach tak.

Wielki admirał spojrzał ponownie na Carvię i tym razem uśmiechnął się. Rozwiązanie tego problemu wydawało mu się teraz dziecinnie proste: wystarczyło wysłać oddział majora na Lothal. Nie, niekoniecznie na front, po prostu trzeba było zadbać o to, by Carvia nie miał więcej okazji spotykać się zbyt często z komodor Faro.

Zaś w tejże chwili… Thrawn mógłby wydać majorowi rozkaz opuszczenia mesy, mógłby zakazać Carvii w ogóle zbliżania się do komodor Faro, mógłby nawet wtrącić go do aresztu, i świadomość tak wielu możliwości pozbycia się rywala sprawiła Chissowi ogromną przyjemność. Nie zamierzał jednak robić żadnej z tych rzeczy, nie chciał bowiem zepsuć Faro dnia jej urodzin i zorganizowanej przez nią imprezy.

Choć z chęcią rozpędziłby to towarzystwo, by mieć Karyn wyłącznie dla siebie, siedział w kącie, pił mocny alkohol i czekał. Wiedział, że mógł wyjść wcześniej; zakładał, że może tego nawet od niego oczekiwano i że gdy tylko zamknęłyby się za nim drzwi, jego oficerowie odetchnęliby z ulgą i zaczęli się zachowywać bardziej… frywolnie. Zrobiłby to z radością, poszedłby im na rękę, gdyby nie oznaczało to, że w takiej sytuacji między Faro a Carvią coś mogłoby się wydarzyć. By zapobiec nieszczęściu – głównie swemu własnemu nieszczęściu – wielki admirał tkwił więc na swoim posterunku, w towarzystwie niezastąpionego Gilada Pellaeona, który po kilku kieliszkach udzielał mu chętnie rad, jak chronić związek przed rozpadem. Niektóre z tych rad Thrawn uznał za warte zapamiętania.

Gdy wreszcie impreza dobiegła końca, wielki admirał był na rauszu, a równocześnie trzymał się lepiej od niektórych ze swoich podwładnych, którzy wypili znacznie mniej od niego. Zauważył, że większość oficerów wychodziła grupami, niektórzy podtrzymywali innych, ledwo powłóczących nogami, zaś ci najbardziej trzeźwi wyznaczali kierunek marszu.

Złowił wzrokiem komodor Faro i przystąpił do niej.

\- Zmierzamy w tę samą stronę – odezwał się do niej.

I nagle poczuł chęć, by uderzyć się mocno w czoło. Miał na myśli, oczywiście, to samo piętro, nie te same kwatery! Karyn jednak była zbyt rozkojarzona, by doszukać się w jego słowach jakiegokolwiek podtekstu.

\- Tak… Muszę jeszcze pożegnać gości – zerknęła na Thrawna i uśmiechnęła się. – Cieszę się, że pan przyszedł, sir. Naprawdę.

Pomyślał wtedy, że dla tego uśmiechu warto było zjawić się na tej imprezie i dotrwać do jej końca.

\- Zaczekam z panią – odrzekł – i odprowadzę panią później do jej kwater.

Chciał być gentlemanem, miał zamiar upewnić się, że Faro nic nie grozi i że nie czyha na nią żaden major.

\- Dziękuję, sir – odparła Karyn i zarumieniła się nieco. – Myślę, że jestem trochę… że w obecnym stanie mogłabym pomylić piętra.

Do tego nie można było pod żadnym pozorem dopuścić!

\- Osobiście panią odeskortuję – zapewnił ją Thrawn.

Na jej twarzy odmalowała się wówczas wdzięczność.

Zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu. Przyglądał się, jak Faro obejmuje po kolei swoje przyjaciółki, a potem… niemal w ten sam sposób przytula majora Carvię. Thrawn zacisnął wtedy za plecami swoją lewą pięść, która aż nazbyt chętnie spotkałaby się teraz z twarzą majora. Opanował się, kiedy Faro zaniepokojona zerknęła na niego.

\- Pani komodor – zwrócił się do niej, gdy zostali sami, oferując jej swoje ramię.

Karyn wsunęła pod nie swoją rękę i chwyciła go nieco powyżej łokcia. Thrawn skinął jej głową. Ruszyli powoli w kierunku turbowindy.

Po kilku krokach wielki admirał zorientował się, że komodor miała niewielkie zaburzenia równowagi. Była pijana, dlatego bez wahania zaakceptowała jego pomoc. Trzymała się go kurczowo, gdy szli korytarzem, a kiedy znaleźli się w windzie, oparła się natychmiast o ścianę i odetchnęła głęboko.

Spojrzała na Thrawna i uśmiechnęła się. Nie powiedziała nic, tylko… tak pięknie się uśmiechała. Wielki admirał wpatrywał się w nią jak w obrazek.

Kiedy wysiedli, nie musiał nic mówić, wystarczyło, że wykonał niewielki gest i Karyn sama z siebie ochoczo ujęła jego ramię. Thrawn żałował tylko, że ich spacer nie trwał dłużej.

Gdy zatrzymali się przed jej kwaterami, popatrzył na swoją towarzyszkę z oczekiwaniem. Liczył na pożegnalny pocałunek w policzek. Faro uśmiechnęła się, wspięła na palce i… cmoknęła go w usta. Zdrętwiał.

Czyżby się pomyliła, chybiła celu? Nie zrobiła tego przecież świadomie!

Patrzył na nią, czekał na jakieś wyjaśnienia. Tymczasem usłyszał tylko:

\- Dobranoc, admirale Thrawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faro, later: http://cdn-webimages.wimages.net/052fee0c11704022b95752fc2c6b0d003a4d4d-v5-wm.jpg?v=4


	6. Znaczenie pocałunku/The meaning of a kiss

Smakowała wybornym czerwonym coruscańskim winem i jak wino pozostawiła po sobie nutę goryczy. Jak wino zawróciła mu w głowie.

Thrawn stał przez moment na korytarzu, próbując otrzeźwieć po tym pocałunku. Wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi prowadzące do kwater komodor Faro i marzył o tym, by otwarły się one ponownie, by pojawiła się w nich jej zarumieniona twarz i by Karyn powiedziała wówczas coś, cokolwiek, co ułatwiłoby mu zrozumienie tego, co zaszło między nimi.

Ona jednak wolała ukrywać się za tymi drzwiami. Może stała teraz po ich drugiej stronie, pocierała dłonią swoje czerwone wargi, rozpamiętywała ten pocałunek i… żałowała tego, co zrobiła?

A może nie myślała o tym wcale, może po prostu udała się do swojej sypialni, zrzuciła szybko z siebie ubranie, a potem zmęczona padła na łóżko?

Korciło go, by zapukać do jej drzwi, ale uznał, że skoro komodor nie czuła się na siłach, by z nim porozmawiać nieco dłużej i by dać mu coś więcej niż tylko ten jeden krótki pocałunek, to prawdopodobnie zaraz zasnęła, gdy tylko jej głowa opadła na miękką poduszkę. Być może Karyn śniła teraz o nim i o dalszych pocałunkach. Taką przynajmniej Thrawn miał nadzieję.

On sam tej nocy w swych sennych marzeniach podziwiał Karyn Faro. Śnił o jej miękkich ustach, o jej kobiecych kształtach, a gdy się zbudził, szukał jej u swego boku.

*

Szukał jej też później na mostku i dopiero po chwili uprzytomnił sobie, że sam zatwierdził zmianę w jej grafiku; korektę, którą komodor przedstawiła mu dwa dni wcześniej, kiedy planowała huczne świętowanie swoich urodzin. Thrawn nie powiązał tych dwóch zdarzeń ze sobą, gdyż jemu nigdy nie zdarzyło się następnego poranka odchorowywać alkoholową libację. Choć może to, że i on, wielki admirał, pomimo braku kaca, był w stanie zapomnieć o czymś tak istotnym, jak kwestia obsady mostka swojego okrętu flagowego, powinno stanowić dla niego nauczkę na przyszłość. Nie należało przesadzać z mocnym alkoholem i zabawą, gdyż wówczas jego myśli zaczynały krążyć wokół spraw niezwiązanych bezpośrednio z jego pracą, a tego typu roztargnienie mogło kiedyś przynieść tragiczne skutki dla niego i jego podwładnych.

Gdy wkroczył raźno na mostek, zastał więc tego dnia na stanowisku nie komodor Faro, lecz komandor Hammerly, zdeklarowaną abstynentkę. Niestety, nawet uniknąwszy w ten sposób kaca, Hammerly i tak nie była w swojej najlepszej formie: na jej twarzy widoczne było zmęczenie, nie dość dobrze zamaskowane pospiesznie nałożonym makijażem. Thrawn nie zrugał jej tym razem za to, że przyniosła ze sobą kubek termiczny z gorącym kafem, którego zapewne nie zdążyła wypić przy śniadaniu. Nie miał serca się nad nią pastwić, zwłaszcza, że mógł łatwo obliczyć, jak długo komandor spała, a wiedział, że dla człowieka kilka godzin snu było zdecydowanie za krótkim okresem na pełną regenerację sił.

Usiadł w swoim fotelu i przyglądał się krzątającej się wokół załodze. Nadzorował ich pracę. Zazwyczaj tego nie robił, ale musiał jakoś usprawiedliwić swoją obecność na mostku – choć ta w tym przypadku wynikała wyłącznie z jego omyłki i z chęci szybkiego zobaczenia się z komodor Faro. Cóż, to niestety musiało zaczekać. Karyn najprawdopodobniej nadal spała, a obudzenie jej tylko po to, by zadać jej kilka osobistych pytań, mimo wszystko nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

Hammerly zerkała na Thrawna nieco podejrzliwie, jak gdyby myślała, że to o nią mu chodziło i że wielki admirał sprawdzał ją teraz; że starał się dopatrzeć w jej rutynowych działaniach jakiegoś błędu. Może nawet żałowała tego, że zatańczyła z nim wtedy wolny taniec; może zastanawiała się, czy te kilka pomyłek, które popełniła w tymże tańcu, nie wpłynęło na jego opinię na jej temat.

Thrawn, naturalnie, nie zamierzał z nią o tym dyskutować. Właściwie w ogóle nie miał ochoty rozmawiać z żadnym ze swoich oficerów o tym, co wydarzyło się ubiegłego wieczoru w oficerskiej mesie. Jedyną rzeczą, która żywo go interesowała, był tamten pocałunek, o który koniecznie chciał teraz zapytać Karyn i którego znaczenie pragnął zrozumieć. Siedział więc w swym fotelu i dumał nad tamtym zdarzeniem z posępną miną, podczas gdy komandor Hammerly wychodziła z siebie, pilnując procedur, jakby właśnie zdawała jakiś praktyczny egzamin w Imperialnej Akademii.

Po pewnym czasie Thrawn uznał jednak, że lepiej zrobi, jeśli zajmie się problemem Rebelii i skończy uzupełnianie holograficznej mapy obrazującej ruchy wojsk nieprzyjaciela. Gdy skompletuje dane, wówczas zaprosi Faro do swojego gabinetu, by „pomogła” mu w ich analizie. Spędzą razem trochę czasu, a w stosownym momencie Thrawn zwyczajnie zapyta ją o tamten pocałunek. Zapyta ją o to, jak gdyby mimochodem. A może ona sama pierwsza poruszy ten temat?

Wielki admirał obmyślił już w głowie kilka możliwych scenariuszy. Wszystkie wypowiadane słowa i wszystkie podejmowane działania musiały zmierzać do oczekiwanego finału: serii gorących pocałunków, walki języków i słodkiego zwycięstwa. Thrawn nie wyobrażał sobie, by mogło być inaczej – by on i Faro nie padli sobie w końcu w objęcia, oczywiście po wyjaśnieniu sobie niektórych kłopotliwych kwestii. Chociażby tych jej tańców z majorem Carvią – bo przecież to musiało być nieporozumienie, komodor z pewnością nie była zainteresowana młodym majorem, starała się jedynie być dla niego miła, bez żadnego podtekstu. I nie pomyliła się potem, nie wydawało jej się, że całuje dowódcę szturmowców, a nie swojego własnego zwierzchnika. Pocałowała Thrawna, nie Carvię, i nie zrobiła tego, bynajmniej, z żalu, że nie mogła się umówić z tym drugim…

Powinno go to ucieszyć, to, że Faro go pocałowała, a tymczasem miał szereg wątpliwości: czy aby na pewno to jego Karyn chciała pocałować w ten sposób? Nic niezwykłego nie wydarzyło się przecież wcześniej między nimi, co mogłoby skłonić komodor do tak nagłego wyznania mu swoich romantycznych uczuć. Thrawn nawet nie dał jej żadnego sugestywnego prezentu, tylko, jak większość gości, przyniósł jej alkohol, wytrawne wino, które, jak miał nadzieję, nie zostało wypite podczas imprezy przez jakichś oficerów łącznikowych. Wielki admirał wolałby, żeby przynajmniej ta jedna butelka ocalała i żeby komodor mogła się później delektować dobrym trunkiem, odpoczywając po służbie. O wiele gorzej jednak by było, gdyby wino przetrwało tę popijawę, by następnie zostać wypite _wspólnie_ przez Faro i Carvię w _jej_ _prywatnych_ _kwaterach_. Teoretycznie Thrawn nie powinien się mieszać w to, kogo i kiedy komodor częstowała wyśmienitym winem, ale w praktyce zdenerwowałoby go to bardzo, gdyby komodor i major spędzali czas sam na sam na takiej niby-randce.

Czy Faro „przyjaźniła się” z Carvią, tak samo jak z nim? Może była nieświadoma tego, w jaki sposób działała na mężczyzn? Thrawn, jako jej „dobry przyjaciel”, powinien ją przestrzec przed majorem, któremu niekoniecznie w głowie była jedynie platoniczna damsko-męska przyjaźń.

Praktycznie każdy mężczyzna, poza nim samym, naturalnie, Thrawn bowiem lepiej od ludzi panował nad sobą i swoimi popędami, na pewnym etapie takiej znajomości zacząłby przystawiać się do pięknej pani komodor. Faro nie wiedziała, ile Chissa kosztowało to, by po takim zwykłym „przyjacielskim” pocałunku w policzek nie spróbować czegoś więcej. Za bardzo jednak szanował swoją zastępczynię, za bardzo zależało mu na niej, by jednym głupim wyskokiem wszystko zepsuć. Niektórzy mężczyźni jednak – i Carvia mógł się do takich zaliczać – byli typowymi łowcami, i gdy zwietrzyli zwierzynę, musieli ją zdobyć, za wszelką cenę.

Tego właśnie wielki admirał się obawiał, nawet bardziej niż tej możliwości-niemożliwości, że Faro, niestety, zadurzyła się w młodym majorze: tego, że komodor chciała jedynie nawiązać z Carvią „przyjacielską relację”, i że skutki jej nieprzemyślanych działań w konsekwencji mogły być opłakane. Co, jeśli wtedy Faro wcale się nie pomyliła i zapragnęła nieoczekiwanie pocałować Thrawna, swojego „przyjaciela”, w usta? Może znaczyło to tyle, że nie wyczuwała w ogóle zagrożenia. Kolejnym zwrotem akcji mogło być, na przykład, sypianie „po przyjacielsku” w jednym łóżku! Czyżby komodor celowo kusiła los? Czyżby wydawało jej się, że nie sprowokuje tym samym sytuacji romantycznej albo stricte erotycznej? W ten sposób, jeśli Karyn chciała zachować swoją niewinność, mogła sobie całować plakat z podobizną jakiegoś holofilmowego gwiazdora, lecz nie żywego i czującego mężczyznę. Thrawn nie był pewien, jak jej to wklarować i równocześnie nie zamknąć sobie drogi do ponad-przyjacielskiej relacji z nią. Bo przecież, wbrew pozorom, chciał być tak całowany! Pragnął jednak, by dla Karyn te pocałunki znaczyły to samo, co dla niego.

\- Sir? – usłyszał nieopodal zaniepokojony głos komandor Hammerly.

Jak długo tak „medytował”, wpatrując się w rozpościerającą się przed nimi kosmiczną przestrzeń? Całe szczęście jego załoga była przyzwyczajona do jego nietypowego – jak na dowódcę Imperialnej Floty – zachowania i gdy wielki admirał głęboko rozmyślał nad jakimś problemem, jego oficerowie starali się mu nie przeszkadzać, o ile nie było to konieczne.

Spojrzał na Hammerly i, naturalnie, nie zdradził jej nad czym tak długo dumał, a ona nie odważyła się zapytać go o to wprost. Tylko Karyn potrafiła zdobyć się na taką zuchwałość, by zadać mu tego typu pytanie. Karyn naprawdę interesowało to, o czym Thrawn myślał, była jedną z nielicznych osób, gotowych, by go wysłuchać…

Na jego twarzy zagościł mimowolny uśmiech – i wówczas wielki admirał zyskał pewność, że komandor Hammerly uzna to za sygnał, że jej dowódca rozwiązał w myślach jakiś skomplikowany problem, że ułożył nową błyskotliwą strategię, innymi słowy: że nie należało się niczym martwić, a szczególnie przejmować tym jego dziwnym stanem śnienia na jawie…

Śnienia o komodor Faro! Przynajmniej nikt nie wiedział, że Thrawn myślał w tej chwili o Karyn, a nie o Rebelii. Na szczęście i niestety, Faro również się tego nie domyślała.

\- Proszę kontynuować – odparł spokojnie, a następnie wstał, obrócił się na pięcie i dostojnym krokiem zszedł z mostka.

Czuł na sobie spojrzenia swoich oficerów i niemal podzielał ich ulgę. Wiedział – i oni także o tym wiedzieli – że nie musiał ich pilnować. I bez tego wykonywali swoją pracę bez zarzutu. Gdy tylko mógł, Thrawn unikał częstego przebywania na mostku – korzystał ze swoich przywilejów wyłącznie podczas bitew i z tym właśnie, niestety, jego załodze kojarzyła się jego obecność na mostku. Kiedy siedział w swoim fotelu, wpatrywali się w aparaturę, jak gdyby spodziewali się, że coś wyskoczy z nadprzestrzeni i ich zaatakuje. Żadnemu z oficerów, podoficerów czy techników zapewne nawet nie przeszło przez myśl, że Chiss mógł po prostu mieć ochotę… posiedzieć tu z nimi przez chwilę.

Kolejny już raz jego ranga izolowała go od reszty. Tak samo było w mesie. Może nie do końca „tak samo”, bo tam wszyscy byli oficjalnie po służbie, poza tym alkohol lał się strumieniami, co w jakiś sposób pozwalało im uciec od codziennych trosk i rozluźnić się. Jednak co wydarzyło się w mesie, pozostawało w mesie, zaś na mostku Chimaery, na jej korytarzach, w turbowindzie czy w swoim gabinecie, Thrawn był dla nich przede wszystkim wielkim admirałem, zwierzchnikiem Siódmej Floty.

Potrzebował… przyjaciółki. Karyn. Kogoś, z kim mógłby porozmawiać tak zwyczajnie, nieformalnie. Równocześnie zaczął dostrzegać w Faro kogoś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółkę – widział atrakcyjną kobietę i chwilami miał ochotę poznać jej piękne ciało równie dobrze jak jej przenikliwy umysł.

Po części interesowało go to, co nowe, niezbadane. Po części czuł się samotny. Wiedział, jak bardzo różnił się od innych żołnierzy: ludzi. Chciał się do kogoś zbliżyć. Nie, nie do „kogoś” – do Karyn Faro. To ona wzbudzała w nim głębsze emocje.

Postanowił więc wreszcie przystąpić do kolejnego etapu swojego planu „zdobycia Karyn”. Musiał działać natychmiast, by nie oddać pola majorowi Carvii i nie przegrać tej walki walkowerem! Koniecznie należało zaprosić Faro na randkę, ujawnić swoje intencje i z „przyjaciela” awansować na „partnera” pięknej pani komodor. Wówczas, jak mu się zdawało, problem pocałunków powinien rozwiązać się samoistnie.

Jak jednak miał zaprosić gdzieś Karyn? I gdzie? Wszak nie mogli nagle oboje opuścić pokładu Chimaery i wybrać się na randkę. Może dałby radę zorganizować coś w swoich kwaterach? Uroczystą kolację we dwoje? Przy świecach? Z alkoholem? Czy lepiej – bez?

Wielki admirał nie potrafił tego dnia się skupić na swoich zwykłych obowiązkach. Gdyby Rebelianci wyprowadzili znienacka jakiś atak… Cóż, żeby się z nimi rozprawić, Thrawn musiałby oddelegować do tego zadania admirała Konstantine’a. I mieć nadzieję, że ten idiota jakoś poradzi sobie z buntownikami.

To było gorsze niż kac – to dziwne uczucie. Thrawn dotknął dłonią swoich ust. Dlaczego Karyn go pocałowała? Nie rozumiał jej. A gdy nie potrafił czegoś pojąć, był zdezorientowany, zagubiony. Potrzebował z kimś o tym porozmawiać. A miał tylko ją, Faro. Komodor zwykle mu pomagała, ale tym razem, niestety, to ona była źródłem jego kłopotów.

Może należało przedstawić sprawę jasno? Wyłożyć kawę na ławę, wyłuszczyć swój punkt widzenia, wysunąć swoje postulaty i rozpocząć negocjacje?

To był język wojny, zrozumiały dla nich obojga. Język, którym Thrawn potrafił doskonale się posługiwać. W ten sposób on i komodor Faro uniknęliby niejednoznaczności. Nie musiałby się zastanawiać, czy zapalone świece były wystarczająco sugestywne, czy dobrze oddawały jego intencje, i czy Faro zorientowałaby się, że to spotkanie, w jego prywatnych admiralskich kwaterach, to randka, a nie kolejna narada wojenna.

Ich relacje – w ogóle jakiekolwiek relacje z ludźmi! – były skomplikowane. Ludzie zawsze wydawali się Thrawnowi aż nadto swobodni. Żaden Chiss nie pocałowałby innego Chissa „po przyjacielsku”, nie mając na myśli nic zdrożnego – romantycznego czy wprost sprośnego – a ludzie, i owszem, postępowali w ten sposób, co więcej: szczycili się tego rodzaju „otwartością”. Choć zwykle starał się dopasować, być „elastycznym”, na tyle, na ile było to możliwe, wielki admirał ustalił sobie jasne granice, których nie zamierzał przekraczać. A potem przekroczył je z komodor Faro.

Co, oczywiście, ostatecznie okazało się bardzo złym pomysłem. I teraz stało się problemem, który Thrawn musiał w jakiś sposób rozwiązać. Czuł coś do Faro – jak mógłby nie, po tym, co razem przeszli i co ze sobą robili?! Nie wierzył w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale w miłość od pierwszego pocałunku był już skłonny uwierzyć. Tak działała natura – przynajmniej chissańska natura – kiedy dwie pasujące do siebie cząstki zetknęły się ze sobą, jedna przyciągnęła drugą do siebie, musiało później dojść do… tego. Motyli w brzuchu i ucisku w spodniach. Potrzeby – irracjonalnej, jego zdaniem – odbycia stosunku seksualnego, przedłużenia gatunku, jak mawiali niektórzy. I on właśnie doświadczał czegoś takiego na własnej skórze.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nie była to wyłącznie fizjologiczna potrzeba jego organizmu. Nie. To było pożądanie, ukierunkowane na konkretną osobę: komodor Faro. Równocześnie Thrawn chciał chronić Karyn – przed sobą, przed majorem Carvią i innymi mężczyznami, którzy mogliby pragnąć jej w ten sposób. Faro była dla niego kimś ważnym, jego protegowaną. Dostrzegł jej potencjał. Wierzył w to, że w przyszłości komodor mogła wiele osiągnąć. Nie potrzebowała mężczyzny. Była silną, niezależną kobietą, której wielu mężczyzn mogło skrycie pożądać, wiedząc zarazem, że nigdy jej nie posiądą.

W takim jej wizerunku Thrawn, na swe nieszczęście, się zakochał. Przypominała mu trochę Ar’alani, a równocześnie bardzo różniła się od chissańskiej admirał – i za to Thrawn kochał Karyn jeszcze bardziej. Uosabiała coś, czego nie mógł mieć. Dlatego tak jej pragnął.

**

Powinien pozwolić jej odejść, gdy tylko nadarzy się stosowna okazja. Zamiast tak właśnie postąpić – właściwie! – zablokował jej ostatni transfer. Uznał, że zasługiwała na coś więcej niż kierowanie jakąś Jednostką Operacyjną. Mogła – powinna! – dostać własną Flotę. Chciał dla niej tego, co najlepsze – cóż, tego, co w jego mniemaniu było dla niej najlepsze. Musiał przerwać jej romans z majorem Carvią. On sam byłby dla niej lepszy, mógłby jej zaoferować znacznie więcej…

Zegar wreszcie wybił tę wyczekiwaną przez niego godzinę – Faro znów była na służbie, a on, jako jej przełożony, mógł kazać jej niezwłocznie stawić się w swoim biurze. Komodor nie mogła go dłużej unikać. Musieli porozmawiać – jak dorośli, świadomi swoich potrzeb: cielesnych i emocjonalnych.

Kiedy komodor Faro przekroczyła próg jego gabinetu, Thrawnowi podskoczyło ciśnienie. Wystarczyło, że na nią spojrzał, i jego serce zaraz zaczęło bić szybciej, niemal boleśnie. Stała tuż przed nim – jego piękna komodor, którą osobiście wyszkolił! – miała na twarzy lekki makijaż – nienaruszający jednak wojskowego regulaminu – i czarujący uśmiech, a w jej oczach jaśniał blask, który świadczył o tym, że była gotowa na wszelkie czekające na nią wyzwania.

To sprawiło, że odważył się powiedzieć:

\- Potrzebuję pani opinii w pewnej kwestii.

Spojrzała mu w oczy z zaciekawieniem. Thrawn zmniejszył wówczas dzielący ich dystans.

Zareagowała na to, aczkolwiek nie tak, jak by tego pragnął. Pojawiło się u niej jakieś napięcie, zaczęła okazywać nawet niewielkie zdenerwowanie. Jej policzki zaróżowiły się lekko pod warstwą podkładu i pudru. Jej czarne źrenice nie zwęziły się, gdy patrzyła mu w oczy. Czyżby nadal była pod wpływem substancji odurzających?

Nie cofnęła się jednak, mimo że ewidentnie miała taką ochotę.

\- Trudno to wyrazić słowami – rzekł Thrawn. – Pozwolisz, że zademonstruję.

Pochylił się i pocałował ją w usta. Delikatnie, by jej nie spłoszyć. Starał się wiernie oddać pocałunek, który otrzymał od niej uprzedniej nocy.

Jej dłoń zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu, najpierw instynktownie, a potem jej uścisk stał się pewniejszy, mocniejszy, znaczący. Bolesny.

\- Przepraszam, sir – Karyn obróciła głowę, przerywając pocałunek.

Spuściła wzrok. Jej twarz była teraz czerwona.

\- Popełniłam błąd – powiedziała cicho Faro. – Przekroczyłam granicę i… to się więcej nie powtórzy.

Wpatrywała się w podłogę, jak gdyby nagle uznała, że ich obuwie było najbardziej interesujące ze wszystkich rzeczy, znajdujących się w jego gabinecie.

Wielki admirał dotknął jej twarzy, a następnie uniósł jej podbródek, zmuszając ją, by spojrzała na niego.

Spostrzegł wtedy w jej oczach coś, co go zdumiało i zabolało: strach. Jego nieustraszona Karyn się go bała. A może nie tyle obawiała się jego, ile tego, co zapoczątkował jej śmiały pocałunek.

\- Byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy pozostali przyjaciółmi – oświadczyła mu, zakłopotana.

Posłyszał w jej tonie żal, który jeszcze bardziej uwidocznił się w jej pięknych orzechowych oczach.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – przypomniał jej Thrawn – którzy…

Zerknął wymownie na jej usta. Te, w odpowiedzi na jego słowa, rozciągnęły się w smutnym uśmiechu.

\- Regulamin, sir – odparła na to Faro – zabrania intymnych relacji pomiędzy przełożonym a podwładną. Muszę pana pilnować, bo… czasem zapomina pan o tego typu rzeczach.

\- Zapominam? Naprawdę?

Thrawn zmarszczył brwi. Nie, nie wydawało mu się, żeby o czymkolwiek zapomniał. Pamiętał dokładnie, o czym traktował regulamin. Po prostu ignorował niektóre jego punkty.

\- W takim razie… czy był to nieregulaminowy pocałunek, pani komodor?

Faro przełknęła ślinę.

\- Tak. I… jeśli chodzi o wczoraj, to wypiłam za dużo i… chyba nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie.

\- Nic? Zupełnie?

Popatrzył na nią z dezaprobatą.

\- Czy często pod wpływem alkoholu całuje pani osoby, wobec których nie żywi pani żadnych romantycznych uczuć?

\- Nie, sir. Raczej… robię wtedy coś głupiego.

Zaśmiała się nerwowo.

\- Coś, co wydaje mi się świetnym pomysłem, ale w istocie… jest czymś, czego nie powinnam robić.

\- Ach. Czyli zapragnęła pani złamać regulamin?

\- Nie. Chciałam pana pocałować. To było głupie, ale po prostu chciałam spróbować…

\- Zrób to jeszcze raz – przerwał jej obcesowo Thrawn.

Zerknęła na niego niepewnie.

\- Spróbuj – w jego tonie zachęta mieszała się teraz z groźbą.

Prowokował ją. Regulamin albo bezpośredni rozkaz – musiała dokonać wyboru.

\- Nie mogę – odpowiedziała.

Cofnęła się o krok.

\- To tylko pocałunek – rzekł niemal łagodnie. – Robiliśmy to wielokrotnie.

Potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie w ten sposób. Wie pan dobrze, że to by znaczyło… coś zupełnie innego.

\- Nie. To zawsze znaczyło to samo.

Faro zacisnęła usta. Posłała mu błagalne spojrzenie, jakby prosiła go, by był rozsądny – by nie marzył o czymś, czego nie mógł mieć.

\- Czy to tylko przez regulamin, Karyn? – zapytał ją wtedy Thrawn. - Czy gdyby nie obowiązywały nas żadne reguły, chciałabyś tego?

Skinęła głową.

Wówczas w jego głowie zajaśniała nowa myśl. Przypomniał sobie krój i teksturę czarnego munduru floty ekspansywno-defensywnej… Wyobraził sobie, jak pięknie Karyn wyglądałaby w takim mundurze.

Gdyby tylko potrafił… pozwolić jej odejść. Wciąż jednak nie umiał się na to zdobyć.


End file.
